


for the lost and the still holding on (I want to watch the sunrise together)

by CinnabarInk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, idk how to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnabarInk/pseuds/CinnabarInk
Summary: It's a poem?





	for the lost and the still holding on (I want to watch the sunrise together)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for clicking on my shitty poetry.

This is me  
This is me a little broken  
A little bruised  
Lost

But this is me fighting  
Surviving  
Still living  
Refusing to give in

So this is me  
But this could be you too  
So this is for us  
And the ones who are still with us

For the broken fighters  
The bruised survivors  
For the lost who are still living  
For all the ones who are refusing to give in 

I know it’s lonely  
I know it’s hard  
But you’re survived this far  
And tomorrow is a new day 

So reach out  
Grab on  
To love, to life  
To anything that’ll keep you here

Reach out, grab on and hold tight  
Because the night is darkest before dawn  
But tomorrow is a new day  
And I want to watch the sunrise together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to honest. I only posted this because my friend is linking my A3O and I felt guilty about the fact I still didn't post anything so I'm posting one of my shitty poems.


End file.
